Yuga Shuur
Yuga of House Shuur was employed by the Terika-Belladonna Company as the navigator of the Muramasa, briefly serving as its captain as well. Even though she is of a low house in the Ayr hierarchy, she is the only child of a merchant navigator and a imperial treasurer. Emotionally cold and proficiently calculating, one can count on Yuga to make the most beneficial choices, sometimes in disregards for others. History Yuga was born in the beautiful Ayr autumn, 2333. As a child she was usually very calm and rational, but also aware of her family's fortune among the other low houses. Yuga managed well in her education and was, both due to her grades and family contacts, admitted to the Aviation Guilds navigator program. During her studies, Yuga's mother passed away unexpectedly due to a terminal disease. With her father mostly away and providing upkeep for the family's wealth, the care and guidance now fell on Yuga's aunt, Setsu Shuur. Setsu was a strict Royalist and Yuga was influenced by her philosophies. Her goals were now changed. She would not only keep the family wealthy, but she would elevate her house to the highest of the low houses in the Trade Guilds employ. According to her, Tsukuda's favored low house, Kenshin, had slowly steered the empire towards more lenient business strategies to bolster the trade to put more money into their own coffers. The now devote royalist Yuga would not stand idly by as someone twisted the empire to their own needs. To depose of Kenshin and place Shuur as Tsukuda's favored, she needed finances and contacts. From Setsu she had gained contacts with both the Banking guild and the Imperial Intelligence Faculty. Working her way up the ranks in the Imperial Trade Consortium's trade fleet she eventually reached the Rank of captain and received several commendations for services. But the finances generated from the trade could not provide enough, since Kenshin systematically kept Yuga from earning meaningful funds that could threaten them. The Muramasa Yuga joined the Muramasa to earn independently as a hired navigator. Her actions were both praised by the crew and got her the position of Captain. During the Voyak mission, however, her actions garnered her distrust from the rest of the crew and a mutiny was set in place and she was demoted. Displeased with the TBC's involvements around the galaxy, Yuga opted to resign from the company and return to Ayr with Vakarus Va'un and a sizable individual fortune to find more stable and secure ventures. Service in the Imperial Star Fleet After returning to Ayr she was contacted by the Imperial Intelligence Faculty. Due to her knowledge about the workings of Yanim Sidikan and the TBC, which the IIF had taken interest in, she was asked to asses the threat to the empire. Given Yuga's disdain for Yanim she suggested that the company be put out of action and Yanim be delivered to the Collective in exchange for valuable intel and a hefty compensation. At Yuga's and her family's request she was promoted to Captain in the ISF through recommendations from the IIF. Along with Vakarus Va'un as her first mate Yuga was tasked with commandeering the HMSS Ryojin and coordinate with 3 ships from the Black Fleet. While the kanads were out for Yanim specifically, Yuga's mission was to extract Rask Vor'pagng. Rask had tipped Yuga off about the TBC's plans and offered the Empire a large sum of prize and his vast knowledge of Yanim and the company if they agreed to rescue him. The taskforce intercepted the TBC's flagship, the Aurikha, in Rigels orbit and commenced to bring it to the planet's surface. After a fierce battle resulted in the death of both Rask and Maddox Graves, the two turn-coats she had been sent to extract, Yuga was forced to cut her losses and retreat from the battle. All though Yuga failed to accomplish her objective, the ISF recognized that such a difficult task undertaken by a new addition to their ranks would prove extremely challenging. Still, Yuga's performance impressed some of the brass and she was requested to assume the leadership of a new joint-operation between the Imperial Trade Consortium and the ISF known as the Pathfinder Initiative. Burning Sails After being promoted to Grand Captain, Yuga is still the Captain of the Ryojin but also commandeers a squadron of trade and military vessels. Grand Captain Yuga Shuur is the first in this new line of a militarized trading caravan that aims to enter the Renegade Quadrant to acquire rare minerals, materials and artifacts from worlds in the pirate controlled space. Yuga.png|Yuga in when she initially joined the TBC. Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels